Many vehicles, such as sport utility vehicles, include a cargo restraint system located within in, or proximate, a trunk or tailgate area. A typical cargo restraint system includes a cargo net connected to at least one elastic cord that is fastened to a trim panel or sheet metal of the vehicle.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional fastening system for a cargo net within a vehicle 10. The fastening system includes a mushroom fastener 12 and a D-ring fastener 14. Typically, an eyelet (not shown) formed in an elastic cord (not shown) is wrapped around the mushroom fastener 12, which is bolted to a structure, such as a trim panel or sheet metal, of the vehicle 10.
FIG. 2 illustrates the D-ring fastener 14. The D-ring fastener 14 includes a D-ring 16 secured within an anchoring base 18. The anchoring base 18 is fastened to a structure 20 of the vehicle 10 by way of a conventional fastener, such as a bolt 22. An elastic cord (not shown) may then be looped through the D-ring 16. Optionally, a hook attached to the elastic cord may hook onto the D-ring 16.
FIG. 3 illustrates an exploded view of a D-ring fastener 24. The D-ring fastener 24 is similar to the D-ring fastener 14. The D-ring fastener 24 includes a D-ring 26, a collar 28, and a fastening member 30. The D-ring 26 rotatably secures to the collar 28 by way of end joints 32 rotatably securing within reciprocal openings (not shown) formed in the collar 28. Once the D-ring 26 is secured to the collar 28, the fastening member 30 is securely connected to the collar 28 through the central fastening opening 34. The D-ring fastener 24 may then be secured within the vehicle. As shown in FIG. 3, the D-ring 26, the collar 28, and the fastening member 30 are all separate components that are separately molded. Moreover, when installing the D-ring fastener 24 to a vehicle, the D-ring 26 is first attached to the collar 28. Installing the D-ring fasteners 14 and 24 within a vehicle may prove costly due to the time involved with handling multiple parts and securing the fasteners to the vehicle through separate fasteners (such as bolts).
FIG. 4 illustrates the end joints 32 of the D-ring 24. As shown in FIG. 4, abrupt transition areas 36 exist between the end joints 32 and the main ring body 38. Stress tends to concentrate in the abrupt transition areas 36. Because the main ring body 38 transitions to the end joints 32 at such abrupt diametric transitions, stress exerted by a load tends to be greatest at the transition areas 36. Consequently, the D-ring 24 is susceptible to fatigue and even breaking at the transition areas 36.
FIG. 5 illustrates a cross-sectional view of the main ring body 38. As shown in FIG. 5, the cross-section of the main ring body 38 is circular. The main ring body 38 is susceptible to sinking or deforming due to its circular cross-section. That is, after the D-ring 24 is molded, the main ring body 38 may have areas that shrink due to the temperature and pressure changes after the molding process.
Thus, a need exists for a fastener assembly that is easily manufactured and installed within a structure, such as a vehicle. Further, a need exists for a more robust, resilient fastener assembly that is less susceptible to deforming, and/or breaking.